Bella's insain
by edwards.little.witch
Summary: Edwards leaves in New moon, but he doesnt come back. 26yrs later he is dragged to Denali. but what he will find there is both good and bad. What does he find?
1. Chapter 1

**everyone knows Stephenie Meyer owns twilight not me  
just so everyone knows i live in outback Australia so if i get any American terms wrong im sorry i didnt mean too**

Edwards POV

_**Edward could you please smile for esmes sack, it hurts her to see you like this **_Carlisles thoughts pushed their way through my miserable thoughts. I looked up to see esmes concerned face looking back at me every few seconds. When I caught her gaze I smiled the best smile I could manage

_**Was that the best you could do? That wont help her at all, you looked like you were in pain **_Carlisle thought. I had a really good comeback.  
i was in pain!!  
I wanted to say that he dragged me away from my solitary hell to come to Denali. so the least he could do was to allow me to feel the way I wanted to.

Instead I just looked out the car window. It had been 26 years since I left my bella. And every moment of those 26 years had been painful. Painful wasn't a strong enough word for it. Excruciating, heartrending, anguished, distressing, agonizing- no word in any language was harsh enough to describe my pain over those years. I tried not to think of her as happy and married with children, even though that was what I wanted, I never thought of it. Instead I thought of every moment bella and I had been together. Those 8 months had been my heaven, my sun in a moonless night I called my existence. I relived every touch, every caress, every kiss. I found myself smiling at the memories of bellas sleep talking or the way she found a way to trip on nothing.

It had been my life until two days ago. My family quiet literally dragged me out of my shack, I called home, and told me I was going to the denali's. they wanted to show me that I had something to live for.  
Huh  
Without bella in my life I had nothing to live for. But they thought they were helping me. So here I was, sitting in the back of Carlisles car. I wasn't even allowed to drive my own car, as they thought I may try to escape.

The denali's rang and told us they wanted us to come for a visit. They had a new girl join their coven and none of us had met her. We had been too caught up in our own lives to go visiting. This was a Cullen reunion. Emmett and Rosalie had been on their 35 honeymoon, this time in Paris. Alice and Jasper had been hunting in Africa. While Carlisle had taken esme way for some time to themselves. They had been on Esme's Isle. Other then Alice, esme had taken bella's departure the worst. She had tried, in vain, to keep us all together. Two years ago she just cracked. She fell to her knees and cried, unable to stop. Carlisle had been so worried about her that he wisp her away from all her pain.

So we were all nervous as we pulled up at the Denalis house. It was a stunning 4 story colonial house with a rap around veranda. Before we were even out of the cars the Denali clan were out the front waiting for us. Irena, Tanya, Cameron, Garrett and Eleazar were all smiling at us.  
**[A/N yes i have Garrett as part of the Denali clan, i love him and kate, i think their cute]**

'it is good to see you all' Garrett smiled as we went towards them

'it is good to see you too old friend' Carlisle smiled and shock Garretts hand. Cameron immediately went to Esme and hugged her. The Denalis knew of Esmes struggles.

'it is so good to have you here' Cameron smiled kissing esmes cold cheek

'it is good to be here' Esme replied. In truth esme was feeling better then she had in a long time. That had been why Carlisle had arranged the trip.

'come inside all of you. Your rooms are the same as always' Eleazar said putting his arms around camerons shoulders. I felt a pang in the region of my dead heart. I used to do that to bella. I looked away.

'so where is your new addition?' Carlisle asked

'she and Kate are in town. Kate had to do something and none of us wanted to help her' Tanya grinned at idea of torturing her sister.

'they shouldn't be too much longer' Irena added 'why don't you all get settled until they get back'  
time to myself, I thought I was in for that. I didn't say a word as I walked up stairs.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I heard the noise below me. Kate and the new addition to the Denali clan had just arrived home. My family were starting to leave their rooms.

_**Move you selfish ass Edward **_was the only thought alice gave to me. She had not forgiven me for leaving bella. I signed and left the room, ignoring them all as I walked down stairs.

The Denali clan were in the living room. As soon as we entered Kate rushed to esme hugging her tightly.

'how are you darling?' she whispered

'taking one day at a time' Esme replied putting on a smile

'oh honey' Kate kissed esmes cheek 'you stay as long as you want, we love you here'

'so where is this new addition you talk about? Im beginning to think your all making her up' Carlisle grinned as he sat down. Esme sat close next to him.

'we would never, she's coming..' Garrett started

'no shes here' a voice came from the kitchen.  
I knew that voice.  
It was smoother and more angelic, but I knew it.

I skinny brunette vampire came into the livingroom every Cullen gasped. They knew her too.

Bella.

**a/n  
you had to see that coming  
****next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

'Cullens this is bella. Bella this is the Cullen family I was telling you about. This is Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward' Kate introduced, but the smile on her face fell as she saw our faces. It was bella. She looked stunning. It was the gorgeous bella I knew just 10 times sexier.

Before anyone could stop her alice flew at bella. She hugged her so tightly, if she had been human she would have been dead.

'bellaohmygodicantbeliveitsyouyoulookamazingimissedyousomuchdonteverleaveagain' alice said so fast it ran together. Bella looked confused as she looked at alice.  
Four words shattered what was left of my heart.  
'do I know you?' she smiled with a look of confusion on her face.

'don't you recognize us bella?' Jasper asked

'this is Edwards bella' kate swore under her breath as if she just made to connection. 'tanya can you take bella out, I need to talk to the cullens' bella put on the gorgeous pout I loved to kiss away

'im not a baby you know. You don't have to send me away'

'I know honey, its not about you. Please sweetheart just for me' kate smiled I could see how much Kate and the others protected Bella. They saw her as their fragile angel.

'oh fine' bella stomped out of the room mumbling something about feeling like a two years old

'keep her out of ear shot' kate whispered to Tanya as she left the room.

'what the hell is going on?' Emmett snarled finally finding his voice

'we'll tell you' Garrett snapped back

'we swear we didn't know it was your Bella' Cameron defended 'we had no idea'

'we get that but she didn't know Alice' Jasper said 'Alice and Bella were best friends why doesn't she remember her?' kate looked at esme

'maybe you should go with Tanya, Esme, we all know you haven't been well'

'I want to know what happened to my daughter' Esme declared, there was no way she was leaving here without an explanation.

'it my fault' irena whispered 'it all my fault'


	3. Chapter 3

EDWARD POV

'it is not your fault Irena' Kate snapped as if they had had this argument a lot.

'yes it is. I could control him'

'who?' Carlisle asked

'Laurant' she whispered

'25 years ago, just after Laurant joined our coven he went rogue. None of us could stop him, not even Garrett and Eleazer. He went back to Victoria. We were all worried about what he was going to do and if he was going to tell anyone about us. We're not like you Carlisle, we don't want anyone knowing about us. Its safer for us that way. When we caught up to him he was in Forks. We thought you were all there, so the first thing we did was go to your house to explain' Cameron cut Kate off

'if we had just gone after him she may have been better' Eleazer put his arms around Cameron. Jasper was sending waves of comfort to deal with her pain. But I ignored to whole thing, I wanted to know more about bella.

'we saw that you weren't home' Garrett continued where Kate left off 'and we saw everything was gone so we worked out you had moved on. We all knew about Edward and His Bella' my bella, I liked the sound of that. 'so we figured she went with you. I know I could never leave Kate' he smiled at Kate.

'when we found Laurant' Eleazer continued 'he was already dead. Both him and Victoria, they were killed by some werewolves in the area, but they had already done their damage'

'we found bella in the woods' Kate shivered 'I never knew a human could lose so much blood and live' she whispered

'we never thought she would make it' Garrett added 'she was in such a bad way even though one of them had bitten her, we didn't think her body could take the transformation' I flinched at the vision in Garretts mind

'how bad was she?' Carlisle asked

'I think most of her bones were broken, she defiantly had internal bleeding and there were hundreds of marks on her skin like from burns' Irena whispered

'there was so much blood, Carlisle. We thought she was going to die. We just stayed with her. But by the second day we knew she was going to live and we brought her back here' Garrett said

'when she woke she didn't remember anything. Not her name, not what happened, nothing' Kate finished

'wait she doesn't remember anything? Not Charlie or renee or us?' Alice asked pain in her voice

'nothing. We got her name from her wallet, it had nothing else in it but some id. We didn't even know her home address' Cameron explained 'she been with us for the last 25 years. We all protect her, shes so fragile and after what happened to her when she was changed I guess we're all terrified something will brake inside her. I mean who could go through something like that and survive intact'

'or as intact as she is now' Garrett added

'she dosent remember me' I whispered. My legs shook and I sat on the arm of the couch before my legs collapsed. She didn't remember me. I had spent every second of the last 26years missing her, reliving every moment I had been with her and she doesn't remember.

If I could have cried I would have been doing it now. She didn't remember the first time I saved her life in that parking lot. She didn't remember Port Angeles and her showing me so much bravery by staying around me, even though she knew what I was. She didn't remember our meadow and the moments we had spent there, me watching everything she did.

My heart broke into thousands of little pieces. She didn't remember the first time she told me she loved me or me telling her. She didn't remember dancing on my feet at prom. I put my hand over my eyes and started to sob. The only reason for my existence didn't remember me.

Everyone was silent listening to me sob. It took me a moment to realize esme and Alice had joined me.

'edward we are so sorry, we would have gotten word to you straight away of we had known she was your bella' Cameron defended her family

'it is not your fault' Carlisle said. I knew he was holding Esme, I didn't even need to see him 'you saved her'

'we should have done more' kate rapped her and her family 'we should have tried to get to Laurent quicker or done something in the transformation' garrett rubbed her back

'we couldn't have changed it' he said

'we have tried everything to get her mind back' irena said 'but nothing works. We don't know what else to do'

'maybe you can help' Kate looked up from garrets chest eagerly 'you knew her, maybe you can tell her things and try to get her mind back'

'im not sure if it works to way?' Carlisle said

'please, you helped esme' Carmeron said

'esme had not lost her mind completely she just had a small breakdown, I was able to help her. But bella is completely different. There may not be anything there to retrieve and even if we do, who knows what will come back. I don't want her to remember being torture by Victoria and laurent'

'please' kate begged 'she family. Shes like our sister, we all love her. Please help her' I looked up to see Carlisle looking at me

_**I woukd need your help. You and alice mostly**_

I nodded. I would do anything to save bella.

'I'll try. But no garntees'

**a/n**

**thats it for now. i'll update as soon as i can, but i have several stories going at once as well as other commitments. so dont hold your breath.**


End file.
